


Maybe Together We Can Get Somewhere

by serenelystrange



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Leverage Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2020, M/M, Multi, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelystrange/pseuds/serenelystrange
Summary: Parker and Hardison are straight up thirsty for their roommate Eliot... and the poor sweet man is oblivious. Because of course he is. .... He comes around.For SleepySSnail - thank you for participating in the Leverage Secret Santa Exchange this year!
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	Maybe Together We Can Get Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepySsnail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/gifts).



“Maybe he’s just not that into us,” Hardison whispers to Parker, as they’re coordinating their next attack from the privacy of their bedroom.

“Oh, he’s into us,” Parker says, scoffing. “Why else would he turn at least four different shades of red a week around us?”

“Maybe because we’ve been hitting on him in increasingly aggressive ways for weeks and he doesn’t know how to say no without sounding like a homophobe?” Hardison asks, getting mildly distracted as Parker strips off her clothes.

“Or a racist,” Parker adds, considering it for a moment.

“No,” she decides. “He’s into it. I know it. I can feel it in my soul. And sometimes in my va…”

“Parker!” Hardison whispers a little louder. “We do not have time to get distracted right now, he’s going to be back any second from his run!”

Parker just rolls her eyes before wrapping a towel around her naked body and securing it haphazardly.

“What are you waiting for then? Get undressed. Hop to it!”

Hardison rolls his eyes back at her but does as he’s told, losing his clothes and wrapping a towel around his waist, with a bit more care than Parker had done hers.

“That’s the door,” Parker whispers, grin spreading across her face. “Showtime!”

“Oh good!” Parker says as they make their way into the living room. “You’re home!”

Eliot looks up from where he’s kicking off his running shoes and quickly looks back down as he notices Parker and Hardison’s state of undress.

“What’s up?” he asks, voice tight and cheeks tinged red.

“We um,” Hardison starts, pausing to clear his throat. “We uh, we were trying to shower, and the drain in our bathroom is acting up.”

“Again?” Eliot asks. “I thought the landlord fixed it months ago.”

“Well, you know landlords,” Parker says, smacking Hardison a little too hard on the arm as she takes over. “They never hire a professional when they think they can fix it themselves.”

Eliot snorts a laugh and nods, finally composing himself enough to look them both in the face.

“That’s true,” he agrees. “So, you want me to take a look at it?”

“No!” Hardison says, just a touch too loud.

“I mean,” he corrects, “We have a plumber coming tomorrow already. You don’t have to worry about it.”

“We just wanted to maybe use your shower?” Parker asks, looking up at Eliot with an affected wide-eyed gaze.

“Oh!” Eliot says, nodding. “Sure. Yeah, that’s cool. Let me just go… pick up my dirty clothes. Gimme a minute.”

He rushes off before they can protest that they don’t care about some laundry, and then cringe in unison when they hear what is clearly Eliot throwing something heavy into a bathroom drawer.

“Heavy clothes,” Parker remarks wryly.

Hardison just snickers.

They head to the bathroom just as Eliot is making to leave, and stand just close enough that he can’t help but brush by them the tiniest bit as he walks out.

“Oh shoot,” Parker says once she and Hardison are standing in Eliot’s bathroom and Eliot is standing awkwardly in his bedroom.

“We forgot the shampoo and stuff,” she says, poking Hardison in the stomach. “Go get it?”

Before Hardison can protest, Eliot cuts in, looking surprised at himself as he does so.

“You can use my stuff,” he says. “I mean, if you want to. You’re already here, and it’s already there, and Parker you’re always saying my hair is soft, so you can use my conditioner if you want.”

Hardison shares a surprised look with Parker before looking back at the beet-red Eliot.

“Thanks, man,” he says. Eliot just nods and offers them a small smile.

Hardison pulls Parker in before she can ruin the whole plan by inviting Eliot to shower with them and scaring him off, and closes the door.

Behind it, they can hear Eliot take a deep breath before he presumably walks back to the living room to wait for his own turn to shower.

“Progress!” Parker hisses in delight as they get the shower going.

Hardison has to agree with her.

“He did seem pretty happy to let us use all his stuff,” he says. “And I’ve heard him straight up tell supermodel-hot women not to touch that conditioner.”

Parker cackles and grabs the fancy bottle dramatically. “My preciousss,” she says, holding it to her chest.

Hardison laughs and shakes his head fondly.

“I love you,” he says, waiting until she’s wet her hair before lathering it with shampoo.

Parker closes her eyes as Hardison massages her head, and leans back slightly so that her back is nearly touching his chest.

“Damn right you do,” she says, smiling even as Hardison reaches one hand down to pinch her butt in retaliation.

After their shower, Eliot practically runs to the bathroom and locks the door, and they hear the shower start a moment later.

Parker snickers and Hardison nudges her with his elbow.

“Not everything is about jerking off,” he says. “Maybe the man just got tired of sitting in his exercise sweat while we hogged his shower.”

Parker just smiles sweetly and drums her fingers together like some sort of beautiful Bond villain.

“We shall see,” she says. “We shall see.”

The next day, they try to warm Eliot up to the idea of a relationship by having a marathon of LGBTQ+ movies. He seems interested enough in some of them, but is understandably annoyed by the amount of sad endings and character death they contain.

“It’s bullshit,” he says, after the second AIDS-related death plotline.

Hardison and Parker agree, and while they are delighted to know Eliot is invested in queer lives, it kind of kills the whole mood they were going for.

The next weekend, they try a more subtle approach, and invite Eliot out with them for a hike and a picnic after.

“I don’t want to interrupt your date,” Eliot says, waving them off with a friendly grin.

“It’s not a date,” Parker says. “We’re just hiking and then get a reward snack after!”

Hardison holds up the picnic basket and wiggles in enticingly.

“Don’t worry about me,” Eliot says, laughing at Hardison and his basket jiggling antics.

Hardison sighs. Another failed attempt.

It all comes to a head a few weeks later, and surprisingly it’s Eliot that starts it.

“You guys ever think about getting married?” he asks Parker and Hardison one night.

The three of them are sitting in the living room, trying to pick out a movie on Netflix to watch. Eliot, having scrolled past far too many Christmas love story movies for his liking, feels compelled to ask the question.

“Not really,” Parker says, shrugging.

“We’re pretty happy how we are,” Hardison adds.

“Almost perfect, really,” Parker agrees, leaning back and cuddling into Hardison slightly.

Eliot watches them carefully from where he’s seated on a plush armchair diagonal to the couch they are sitting on.

“Why almost?” he asks, looking up at them slowly with his soft blue eyes as if steeling himself for the answer.

“Well, the government,” Hardison says, “as it is right now. Doesn’t really see things the way that we do, marriage wise.”

“If we wanted to commit ourselves to another person, we couldn’t,” Parker says bluntly. “At least not legally.”

Eliot startles, though he’d been expecting the answer.

“A third person?” he asks, smiling slightly when they nod in unison.

“Only someone that we really really care about,” Parker says. “Obviously.”

“Someone who would be worth the hassle of having to defend our relationship to people who can’t just mind their own business,” Hardison adds.

“Someone who would choose us every time,” Parker says, “even when it’s hard, even when we drive them crazy.”

“Someone that we love,” Hardison finishes, giving Eliot an encouraging smile as he processes the information.

For a long few moments there’s nothing but tense silence, and Parker and Hardison practically hold their breaths before Eliot speaks.

Finally, he laughs, loud and bright and a little surprising.

“I thought you just felt bad for me!” he says. “Always inviting me along to things!”

“We invited you because we wanted you there,” Hardison says. “Every time.”

“We don’t even need another roommate anymore,” Parker says. “Hardison got a raise months ago and I’m back to work now that my broken leg is better. We can afford this place on our own just fine.”

Eliot looks shocked at that, brow wrinkling in confusion.

“So you just let me sign the new lease with you because… you wanted to?”

“Now he’s getting it,” Parker says, smirking.

“Well, shit,” Eliot says.

“What do you think?” Hardison asks. “Did you want to try this with us?”

Eliot grins then, eyes shining and bright in the dim light of the living room.

“I really do,” he says, yelping a moment later when he suddenly has a lap-full of Parker.

“Good,” she says, before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly on the mouth.

He grasps her waist in a positively gratifying way, only pulling away to breathe and to look over at Hardison with a challenge in his eyes.

“You gonna kiss me too?” he drawls.

“Every damn day,” Hardison says.

Eliot and Parker give him matching grins, and a pleasant shiver runs up his spine.

Hardison gets up to join his lovers, eager to start the rest of their lives.

THE END


End file.
